elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Vale
It is a large glacial valley hidden deep within the mountains on the border of northeastern High Rock and Skyrim. Access can only be gained through Darkfall Cave during or after Touching the Sky. The valley features its own unique flora and fauna and a handful of caves and subsections throughout. The area also contains a large concentration of Falmer, who have built a series of walkways and camps throughout a canyon leading to the Inner Sanctum, one of the last Snow Elf bastions left. Geographic features The valley is surrounded by vast, unscalable mountains making it completely isolated from the rest of Skyrim. It's split into two large areas which are separated by a narrow canyon. One side contains a waterfall that sits below a vast frozen lake and the other side is a snowy forest environment. Word Wall To get to the word wall, go to the Wayshrine of Resolution and go south onto the frozen lake. In the middle of the lake there is a stone jutting out, with a staircase leading up one side. Upon approaching this stone, the Dragonborn will learn a word of the shout Drain Vitality. The two Revered Dragons Voslaarum and Naaslaarum will then burst out of the ice if they have not done so already. Notable items Books *Unknown Book, Vol. I - venturing further into the Vale, the book can be found at the bottom of the valley, after the encounter with the Frostbite Spiders. It's next to a Skeleton, Coin Purse, and unlocked chest. *Unknown Book, Vol. II - Found in Forgotten Vale Overlook, by using the Paragon Platform and the Emerald Paragon. *Unknown Book, Vol. III - after the shrine of resolution, in falmer territory, in a falmer hut. *Unknown Book, Vol. IV - after exiting Glacial Crevice, the book can be found in the Falmer Village, all the way at the end, in a Falmer Warmonger's hut (the largest hut). Paragons *Amethyst Paragon - On a Frost Giant at the base of the valley, on the northern end of the river, by the waterfall. Southeast of Paragon Platform. *Diamond Paragon - Found on a Frost Giant just after exiting Glacial Crevice. *Emerald Paragon - Found on a Frost Giant northwest of the Wayshrine of Resolution, up in the hills. *Ruby Paragon - On a Frost Giant inside the Inner Sanctum. *Sapphire Paragon - The Frost Giant here is due east from the Shrine of Resolution. Other *Hidden chest - Travel to the large ice field that two named dragons ambush the Dragonborn, Voslaarum and Naaslaarum. After the conclusion of the battle, head to the waterfall at the southernmost point, and jump into the icy waters directly below the waterfall to find a silver chest nestled in some ruins. *Gold Sapphire Ring - In the hand of a skeleton with a Snowberry bush growing through its ribcage, on a rock above the Emerald Paragron Frost Giant. Creatures *Frost Trolls *Frost Giants *Falmer *Chaurus *Chaurus Hunter *Vale Sabre Cats *Frostbite Spiders *Ice Wraiths *Vale Deer *Voslaarum *Naaslaarum Quests *Touching the Sky Appearances * ru:Забытая долина Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations